User talk:Shivalry
Hello, Shivalry. Thank you for ! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Prototype! Where to start: * Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! *Be sure to follow our guidelines. *You can also help expand articles. Also, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize your contributions! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. Happy Editing! If you have any further questions, contact me on my talkpage. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 06:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC) They are not Runners Hi there man, the answer for your question is easy and it's explained in the Runners page but I write it here anyway, in the WOI when McMullen is heared talking about the three(Greene, Mercer and Pariah) he described Greene as imperfect release of non-coding regions of the genome while Mercer was something more and since James Heller is infect with same strain Alex is infected with, so he the same as Mercer and Mercer is not a Runner.--Madnessreaver 23:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, he was mistaken.Madnessreaver 23:23, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Infected Hey, great job with the pages. You seem to know your prototype very well. Now to answer your question. We know about two runners, Elizabeth Greene and the one killed by Cross. Both were a result of the experiments conducted by Blackwatch. One was killed, and the other evolved. The outbreak created the infected citizens and walkers. Greene also had a hand in this, since she was capable of producing different types of viral strains. In short the infected mentioned in that article are to be results of an outbreak. Since Hope, Idaho incident had it's own type of infected (i'll try to add a few images of that). This is the reason the runners do not belong there. ''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 02:43, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well the DC comics has mentioned only one other kind of infected that Manhattan doesn't have. Pregnant woman, were one type of infected along with a two types hunters, at Idaho. But they do not have any characteristic feature to call them female walkers (Like the one mentioned in the article here). ''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 03:33, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Leader Hunter If you have more info than what the hunters page has, go ahead. Remember to leave relatively minor info at the hunter page. Link it to the page you create and don't forget to categorize the new page under Category:Hunters. ''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 15:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Revamp help Hey Shivalry, good job with the hunters page. In case you are interested in revamping articles, here's a list of articles which need some work done. Hope this isn't too much. Happy Editing. ''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 18:18, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks Vatsa, I'll look into them. Over these next few days I will be pretty busy and I cant predict my schedule, but I will check on and add tot hese pages in my free time. Thanks for the update and Happy editing! Shivalry 23:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi I have given you rollback rights. It helps in reverting multiple bad faith edits and vandalism (explained in detail here). And sorry i didn't notice you when you logged on the chat. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 19:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat Was hoping to see you join again, but seems you have logged out. Well maybe tomorrow then. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 20:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks for the new rights, I'll look into those and figure them out. And yeah it's alright I thought the new chat feature was pretty sweet and was just checking around. I've been trying to hit the articles needing clean-up but I havn't been able to give them as much time as I'd like. Hopefully in these next few days/weeks I can devote some more time to them. Shivalry 18:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC)